


[Fanvideo] Trevor Bruttenholm - or better yet/what gds believe in you

by sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal



Series: My fanvids [28]
Category: Hellboy (Movies 2004-2008)
Genre: Christianity, Families of Choice, Family, Fanvids, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Non-Consensual Touching, Religion, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Unrequited Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 18:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19817701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal/pseuds/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal
Summary: Trevor Bruttenholm dies. His children cope.“Someone has to leave first. This is a very old story. There is no other version of this story.”- Richard Siken,War of the Foxes





	[Fanvideo] Trevor Bruttenholm - or better yet/what gds believe in you

DISCLAIMER: This is a fan video. I do not own the rights to any of the clips or music. For nonprofit entertainment purposes only.

**Title:** Hellboy - Trevor Bruttholm - or better yet/what gds believe in you

**Fandom:** Hellboy (2004)

**Characters/Ships:** Trevor Bruttholm, John Myers, Hellboy, Liz Sherman, Abe Sapient

Trevor Bruttholm & Hellboy, Trevor Bruttholm & John Myers, Trevor Bruttholm&Liz Sherman, Trevor Bruttholm & Abe Sapient, Hellboy & Liz Sherman, Hellboy & Abe Sapient, Liz Sherman & Abe Sapient, Hellboy & John Myers

**Music:** jeremy messersmith - 7:02

**Summary:** “Someone has to leave first. This is a very old story. There is no other version of this story.”- Richard Siken, War of the Foxes

**Warning:** christan religious imagery, character death, some light non consensual touching

for the vid bingo prompt innocent

[Streaming](https://archive.org/details/hellboytrevor) / [DW](https://littlecatk.dreamwidth.org/17761.html)

T'Chaka: (speaking in isi-Xhosa) Yintoni engalunganga, nyana wam? (translation: "What's wrong, my son?")

T'Challa: (also speaking in isi-Xhosa) Andikulungele, Baba. (translation: "I'm not ready, Baba.")

T'Chaka: Ngaba awuzange ulungele ukuba ngukosi wakho ubomi bonke? Ngaba awuzange uqeqeshe kwaye ufunde, ube ngecala lam?

(translation: "Are you not ready to be your master all the life? Did you not train and learn, to blame me?")

T'Challa: (switching to English) That is not what I am talking about. I am not ready to be without you.

T'Chaka: (also switching to English) A man who has not prepared his children for his own death has failed as a father. Have I ever failed you?

T'Challa: Never.  
-Marvel: Black Panther

**Author's Note:**

> Titel from Andrea Gibson  
> see, i wanna know if you believe in any gd  
> or if you believe in many gds  
> or better yet  
> what gds believe in you


End file.
